Two Sides
by nightrobin2424
Summary: A different look at the epiosde Rashomama NickGreg slash


Two Sides

_A/N: I got the sixth season of CSI for Xmas and I just love this episode and it inspired me to write what if Nick and Greg were together and this is what came out. So it's kinda AU. Hope you like!_

The scene was grim, a wedding gone wrong; a now dead lawyer was tied to the back of convertible as the happy couple waved on obliviously. Now as he put the evidence in Nick's car his stomach began to rumble loud enough that Sara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Usual place then?"

"Yeah I'll meet you at the car."

"Ok." She nodded. Greg watched her disappear and then leaned against the passenger side door as he watched Nick walk toward him.

"We're going to the usual place."

"Don't we always." Nick smiled at him. "Some wedding huh?"

"Now I'm sorta glad it isn't legal for us." Greg said as he leaned in closer to Nick. "Not that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you."

"Well you've got no other choice, you're mine."

"Good." And Greg took a chance by kissing Nick firmly on the lips. "We'll continue this later."

"I hope so." Nick said licking his lips as he watched Greg saunter away. Nick sighed as he got into the Denali, Greg certainly would be the death of him.

* * *

Greg frowned as Nick walk

* * *

ed into the diner sitting down next to Sara. Sure they weren't openly public about their romance, but Nick could have at least sat down next to him. Nick must have sensed his frustration and he kicked Greg's foot causing a slight smile to form.

"What are you grinning about Greg?"

"Nothing, I guess weddings just make me sappy Sara."

"Weddings are hardly that momentous." Sara said blandly.

"Awww come on get into the spirit."

"You two are worse than women."

"Hey, I am all male thank you very much." Greg grinned as Nick did as well. Greg then looked out the window his grin fading. "Dude where's your car?"

Nick paled as he looked out the window his car was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Greg couldn't believe this all their evidence was gone he only hoped that Nick hadn't left anything incriminating about them in it.

"I can't believe this." Nick sighed in exaggeration as he plopped down next to Sara.

"I know this is so not how I imagined this happening."

"We're going to be here forever." Greg whined. "And we don't even have any evidence to process."

"Hey I can't help that my car got stolen." Nick let a out a frustrated growl as he shoved his hands in his pocket, pulling out a napkin.

"Did you get a number Nick?" Sara asked with grin.

"The bridesmaid, she must have slipped it in there." Sara raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't ask her for it."

"Sure Nick, I'm going to see if Grissom has heard anything." Nick waited until after Sara left and then turned to Greg who was frowning at him.

"What is it?"

"You got a number?"

"Greg, I didn't ask her for it." He said as he reached his hand out touching Greg's softly. "You know there is no one else for me, you're it."

"I know." He sighed. "It's just sometimes you know I realize how hot you are, how all these women throw themselves at you and yet you're with me."

"It will always be you Greg." Nick whispered. "Believe me."

"I do believe you." Greg turned to look at him. "I love you Nick."

"I love you too G." And then Nick did something he rarely ever did in public, he kissed Greg who happily returned it tangling his hands in Nick's hair.

"Waiting for IAB isn't so bad now." Greg smiled at him.

"No it's not." Nick said as he touched Greg's cheek. "One more kiss before Sara comes back?"

"If we must." Greg let out an over dramatic sigh as Nick's lips met his one more time.

* * *

Sara stopped in her tracks as she walked back to the break room. Nick and Greg were locked in a passionate embrace. A smile graced her face, but she was sure they meant for no one to see. Although she would not let them get off that easily and ask them about it when this whole case was over.

* * *

Nick was frustrated beyond belief, IAB still had not shown up and all he wanted to do was go home and have sex with his extremely hot boyfriend, was that really so much to ask?

"Hey man." Warrick greeted as Nick entered the locker room. "I heard the trouble you've been having."

"It sucks man, it's been hours and IAB still isn't here and don't get me started on my car…"

"Nick…"

"And I'm tired of getting blamed…"

"Nick…"

"It's not like I wanted this to happen I…"

"Nick!"

"What!?"

"Your shirt man." Nick looked down and saw his shirt covered in blood.

"I gave my jacket to the bridesmaid, the blood must have transferred." Damn and he liked that shirt, but at least now they had a lead.

* * *

It was times like this Greg wished he was still in DNA as he watched Wendy cut off his boyfriend's shirt. He felt the jealousy rise up again because Wendy was looking Nick up and down and Greg was ready to knock her silly.

Nick felt eyes on him as he walked back to the locker room to get another shirt and he thought maybe everyone was staring because he was walking around topless but then Greg came into view.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Come on Greg it was her job and for the record if you had to do it the whole would have gotten a show."

"Who says they are not going to get one now." Greg said as he shoved Nick against the lockers.

"Greg…"

"Come on Nick you know how much you turn me on." His breath ghosted across Nick's ear which made Nick shiver.

"God Greg." He groaned. "Just kiss me already." Greg grinned at him and captured his lips as Nick wrapped his arms around him.

"IAB better get here soon or I might just have to fuck you right here." Greg rasped out.

"I'm starting to like that idea more and more."

"This is just how IAB needs to find us." Greg laughed. "You shirtless and me having my way with you."

"Now that's a story." Nick chuckled.

"Here put a shirt on and I'll see you in the breakroom." Greg said as he kissed Nick one more time before walking away.

"Damn." Nick muttered as pulled his shirt over his head.

* * *

"Ok boys now that's over with I believe we are going to breakfast or lunch or whatever."

"Oh come on Sara." Greg whined. "I'm tired, I want to sleep."

"You two owe me an explanation."

"For what?" Nick asked.

"How long have you two been screwing each other." She grinned. They both paled and looked at each other. "I'm waiting."

"Breakfast it is then." Nick sighed.

"Glad you see it my way." Sara grinned.

They were seated at the same diner it all began, only this time Nick and Greg were seated next to each other.

"First off how long?"

"Since uh…"

"Since Nick was rescued." Greg said quietly. Sara nodded knowing it was still hard for Nick to talk about it. "Do you remember that case, the one with the little girl and the gum drops?" Of course Sara remembered it, she had doubted Nick not believing the little girl could still be alive.

"Yes I remember."

"It was after I left the hospital after seeing Cassie and Greg was there…"

Flashback

_Nick took a deep breath as he walked out of Cassie's hospital room wiping quickly at his eyes._

_"Is she doing ok?"_

_"Greg?"_

_"Uh yeah…see I was wondering if she was ok, if you were ok."_

_"She's doing the best she can." He shrugged._

_"And you?"_

_"You don't need to worry about me Greg."_

_"But I do." Greg whispered. "I worry about you Nick."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…"_

_"Because why G?"  
"Because uh…you know what this was a crazy idea coming here I better just go."_

_"Greg wait…"_

_"Bye Nick." Greg said quickly as he hurried down the hospital corridor. Nick watched him go and wondered what the hell just happened._

_Greg cursed himself as he exited the hospital what was he thinking coming here? Stupid that's what it was. Of course Nick was ok, strong beautiful Nick Stokes who had been through so much could overcome anything. Was it so bad though that he had wanted to comfort Nick, to finally give into temptation and confess how he truly felt? He was stupid though because really Nick was the straightest guy he knew. _

_"Greg…"_

_"Look Nick I know I made an ass of myself can we just forget about it?"_

_"But Greg…"_

_"I'll just go now."_

_"Greg wait…do you want to get a drink?"_

_"Uh…sure, I mean yes I'd love to get a drink."_

_"Good."_

_Somehow they ended up back up at Nick's place and Greg was suddenly nervous. _

_"Look Nick about today…"_

_"I'm glad you came." Nick whispered. "You really care about my well being don't you?"_

_"You're my friend Nick, I do care." Nick sat down his beer bottle and moved closer to Greg._

_"It's more than that isn't it?" Greg swallowed hard and suddenly began to sweat under Nick's gaze._

_"I don't uh…I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Greg…"_

_"Let's just forget about it please." _

_"What if I don't want to." Nick said as he closed the distance between them crushing their lips together. Greg fell into the kiss, into Nick's arms. He never thought going to the hospital would lead to this. They pulled back slightly and Greg touched Nick's cheek._

_"Are you sure you want this Nick?"_

_"I want you Greg." That said it all._

End

"I just can't believe I didn't notice this before."

"We wanted it that way."

"But why?"

"Ecklie mostly." Greg supplied. "He'd just give us crap and really Nick is the most important thing in my life." Nick felt his cheeks burn as he looked at Greg reaching out to entwine their hands together.

"You're most important to me too." He whispered. Sara looked at them and small smile formed on her lips.

"Ok boys enough of this sappiness." But the smile never left her face as she spoke. "Thank you for telling me though."

"It feels good to tell someone." Greg admitted.

"Yeah it does."

"I'm glad it was me." And really Sara found it to be the bright spot of the day watching Greg and Nick give new meaning to love.

* * *

Greg curled himself around Nick as they finally put an end to their very long day.

"I can't believe we have the day off tomorrow."

"I may have pulled some strings." Nick said with a grin.

"Why Nicky are you saying you want to spend the entire day with me?"

"Well I do have plans with my sexy boyfriend, but I can make room for you." Nick smirked.

"I'm sure he won't mind." Greg said as he kissed Nick softly. "What a day huh?"

"Yep it made me think though."

"Yeah about what?"

"Us."

"What about us?" Nick had to hide a smile at the panicked look that had formed in Greg's eyes.

"Nothing bad baby I promise."

"What then?" Nick leaned in close to him barely touching Greg's lips with his own.

"Marry me?"

"Wh…what?"

"Marry me I don't care if it's not legal, just be mine for always."

"I'll always be yours." Greg said before pulling Nick into a bruising kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes over and over again." Nick smiled and pulled Greg flush against him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Nicky." Nick smiled as he closed his eyes, happy that his life was turning out so perfectly.


End file.
